Of Questions, Accents and Hair
by MollyBear
Summary: The Doctor and Rose talk after their adventure with the werewolf. It begins with Rose asking about regenerations and ends with...well you'll just have to see for yourself! A bit fluffy. Unfortunately AU.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own. If I did Billie Piper would never had left and the Doctor and Rose would snog as much as possible. Damn you RTD.**

**AN: Okay, so I feel really bad. I have this other story on here that I haven't updated in months and here I am putting this up. I haven't been updating because life just got in the way. A bunch of things happened at once and I just haven't had a lick of time. But now I do and I'm currently all about Doctor Who. And this damn plot (okay plotless) bunny, would not leave me alone. But I promise to start updating my other story. Again, I'm really sorry. Right, so enough of my grovelling. Onto my story. **

**This takes place during season 2. It's right after Tooth and Claw. I just needed to write some Doctor/Rose fluff to get me through this harrowing week. It's probably OOC but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy! **

The Doctor and Rose, who were literally howling with laughter, collapsed together on the chair in the TARDIS's console room.

"AROOOOOOOO!!" The Doctor howled as Rose laughed even harder.

"Oh my God." She said breathlessly. "I can't believe that the Royal Family are werewolves."

"Believe it Miss. Tyler." The Doctor told her with a huge grin. "You should be thankful though. At least they aren't giant green blobs of gelatine dessert like they are on Taxeya Prime. Oh, hold on...that could have been a dream...who lives on Taxeya Prime...? Oh right! Never mind. Sorry, it was just a dream. Still, could be worse."

Rose just looked at him strangely, like she couldn't really believe what he said.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothin..." She said hesitantly. "Just still can't get over how different you are. It's not a bad thing." She said hastily, seeing the slightly pained look on his face. "Just different...you seem...I dunno...happier, I suppose."

He pondered her observation for a moment. "I suspect you're right. I am a bit happier this time 'round. No more big-eared brooding for this Time Lord." He told her with a smile.

"Can...can I ask you about them?" Rose said warily.

"Who is the 'them' that you are referring to?"

"The...regenerations," She said the word slowly, as if she were testing it out. "Can I ask you about them?"

"'Course you can. What do you want to know?"

"Erm...how many times have you done this?"

"Ooh...well this is my tenth body so that means I've regenerated nine times."

"So you've...died, nine times? Are you a cat or a Time Lord?" She muttered the last part to herself.

The Doctor grinned at her mumbled question but chose not to comment on it. "Yes, I've died nine times. Dangerous work, you know, going around, saving the Universe and being quite brilliant, if I do say so myself."

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "And so modest too."

"Ah yes, quite. I pride myself in being extremely modest. You will never meet a more modest Time Lord, Rose."

"Er...you ARE the only Time Lord, Doctor." Rose said, hoping to God that it wouldn't upset him.

"Ooh...right you are, Miss. Tyler. Very observant, if not cruel of you, to point out that you will never meet another Time Lord to compare me to."

Rose's eyes widened, thinking she'd hurt him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't think-"But she stopped as she realized he was fighting back a smile. "OI! You bugger!" She yelled, hitting his arm.

"Careful there Rosie." He said, rubbing his arm. "You don't want to go around damaging the last of the Time Lords do you? You could be responsible for our extinction if you keep that up."

"I'll show you extinction, Mister. I'll make what happened to the dinosaurs look like a walk in the park when I'm through with you."

"Who says the dinosaurs are extinct?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "What are you on about?"

"Well, who's to say that all those dino's weren't carted off by fascinated alien explorers, only to bring to their home world and make a zoo?"

Rose's jaw dropped. "You ARE joking right?'' He shook his head. "What about the fossils left behind?"

"Oh sure, some died when that meteor hit, for it was a meteor. You humans actually got something right for once." He grinned at Rose's indignant "OI" and carried on. "But the Tarminians took loads of dinosaur species back to their home world."

"What happened to them?"

"Well...ever see Jurassic Park?" She nodded. "Then there's your answer."

"Seriously? They dinosaurs took over?"

"Yup! Thankfully most of the Tarminians escaped. But the dino's are still there. Flourishing, if I remember correctly."

Rose shook her head again. "Okay we got way off topic. What was I asking you about?"

"Regenerations." He told her clearly amused.

"Right, so you've died nine times. How did you die?"

"Ooh...let me see. First time was because my body just wore out. Too old. Second time..." He scowled slightly. "Bloody Time Council, exiled me from Gallifrey and forced me to regenerate. Third, "he went on, not seeing Rose's stricken look. "Third, radiation poisoning...rather uncomfortable I'll have you know. Fourth...ah right, fell off a radio tower, not very dramatic to say, you really had to be there. Fifth was when I contracted spectrox toxaemia, only had one cure and there were two of us. Made sense that I would die. Sixth, was when some maniac crashed my TARDIS. I got banged up pretty bad and had to regenerate. Seventh," He grimaced, "I got shot in San Francisco and was operated on. Eighth...well...my eighth time was during the War. And last but not least number nine, absorbing the Time Vortex from the most fantastic companion I've ever had."

"Bloody hell." Rose said.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, it is quite a list."

They were quiet for a moment, until, "Gallifrey?" Rose asked in a small voice. "Is that...was that...your planet?"

He nodded. "Yes it was." The Doctor said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry." Rose said. "I shouldn't have asked."

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Rose. You should never be afraid to ask me anything. It's easier now, to talk about it."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He told her, while he brushed some hair away from her face. "I like your hair like this, by the way. It looks nice."

Rose blushed. "Erm...thanks Doctor." She looked up to his own hair. "I just gotta say," She said ruffling it. "I love your new hair. It's amazing." She said making it stick up even more.

The Doctor laughed. "I can tell you like it. I think Cassandra did too." He said with a wink.

Rose blushed even more, removing her hand, as she remembered what Cassandra did while in her body.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, okay? At least you didn't go around dancing to a samba."

She laughed at the memory. "I still can't believe she did that though. Kiss you, I mean."

"And just what is so unbelievable about someone wanting to kiss me, Rose Tyler?" He demanded.

She was shocked by his question. "Wha...well...nothing I suppose. But I mean she did hate you and all. Just didn't think she was that desperate."

"Oh so now someone has to hate me and be desperate, huh?" He teased her.

"What?! No! That's not what I meant at all! I mean...who wouldn't want to kiss you? I mean I wouldn't object to it. I would rather like to, to be honest. You are quite attractive in this body," She rambled nervously. "Okay, so you're completely gorgeous, Cassandra wasn't lying when she said I'd been looking. It's kinda hard not to-" She stopped suddenly as her brain caught up with what her mouth was saying. "Did I just say that I wanted to kiss you?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "Yup." He was popping the 'p.'

Rose sighed, in what the Doctor thought was embarrassment. "Well...there's only one thing to do then." She said with an air of finality.

"Oh yeah? And what's th-" But he was cut off from his snarky reply by Rose firmly pressing her lips to his.

It took him a moment to get over his shock before responding to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as their position on the chair would allow. Rose snaked her hands back up to his hair as the kiss deepened.

They broke away, breathless, a few moments later.

"That...that was unexpected." The Doctor said. "But rather fantastic."

Rose giggled. "Why thank-you. It was the hair that did me in I think. Oh! And the accent."

"What accent?"

"That Scottish one you were using. It was hot."

"Was it really?" He asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Complete turn on to be honest. I've always had a thing for Scottish accents. When you first started using it, it was all I could do to not grabbed you and snog the life out of you."

"Hmm, death by snogging, eh?" He pondered. "Now that would be worth a regeneration." He finished switching over to his Scottish accent.

Rose's eyes lit up and her urge to snog him rose significantly.

The Doctor leaned forward slightly to quickly lick and nip at her ear lobe. "Fascinating." He whispered into her ear as she groaned. "I can detect a rise in your hormone levels when I talk like this."

"You are evil." She gasped out as he turned his attention to her neck.

"That may be, love. But I think it's an evil that you can learn to enjoy very much. Wouldn't you say my timorous beastie?"

Unable to control herself any longer, Rose grabbed the Doctor by his jacket and crashed her lips to his.

Unlike their first kiss this one was heated and passionate. The Doctor ran his tongue over Rose's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she readily gave. His hands found their way under her shirt and she shudder from his cool, yet amazingly heat educing touch. Meanwhile Rose's hands worked on the buttons of his jacket. When it was finally undone she pushed it off his shoulders only to be met by more layers of clothing.

"You-kiss-are-kiss-wearing-kiss-far-kiss-too many-kiss-layers." She managed to get out.

He chuckled at her impatience but it turned into a groan as her hot little hands forced their way under his shirt.

As the kiss became more and more desperate and more articles of clothing littered the floor, Rose felt something vast touch her mind. She pulled away with a gasp as images of light and a torrent of emotions flashed in her head.

"What...what was that?" She asked him, panting.

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry. Lost control there for a moment." He took a few deep breathes as he observed their situation. He laughed. "And it's no wonder."

Rose was sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, shirtless, but not braless. His shirts lay scattered on the console floor leaving him bare chested.

"Was...was that your mind?" She asked.

He nodded. "When my people...were intimate with each other, we could express ourselves through our minds as well. I'm sorry that I did that." He was slightly abashed.

"No, it's okay. I enjoyed it. Can I...I mean, can I do that too?"

"It'll take some practise." He told her cheekily.

"I'm willing to learn." She relied coyly. "Teach me" She whispered in his ear.

And teach her he did.


End file.
